A new dimension
by Forest Tenshi
Summary: This is about my alter ego, Aqua Tenshi. She is from a whole differn't world that is between worlds. Trust me, it's good! R


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue me.  
  
Koto is an original character by me! She is an inter dimensional traveler who was banned by her clan. She has shoulder length greenish aqua colored hair, Lavender eyes, and wears a dark purple tank top with jeans. She does have wings which she can hide too.  
  
{thoughts}  
  
(noises)  
  
[Authors Notes]  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
I grumbled as I went down the road. I hated my life, I had no place to go, and had NO idea of which dimension I was in. And to make matters worse, I was receiving some stares.  
  
{Just like in the village.} I smirked. I was about to scream out for people to stop looking at me when I ran into someone.  
Needless to say, I snapped.  
  
"Look out where your going, will ya! Geese, you think people would watch where there going!"  
  
I punched the guy in the stomach and rushed past.   
  
{Great, now just another thing to chock up on the list of things that are going wrong.}  
  
I went around looking for a place to stay, or just a place to cheer me up. I soon spotted a place to satisfy the second.  
  
{Game shop, hmm, lets see.} I quickly pulled out my wallet and counted my yen.  
  
{hmm, plus three, times it by five, Yes!} I happily went in and looked around. There were tons of different types of card and other games. I quickly went over to the cards and touched them. As usual, my mind was filled with knowledge about the game.  
  
{This seems interesting.} I looked at the booster packs and chose ten of them, since my kind don't need to eat and I was to young to rent an apartment. I went to the counter and rang the bell.  
  
"Coming!" A young boy with spiky tri-color hair walked out of a door and came to the counter.   
I was surprised at his eyes, they were a deep purple. And his hair! I haven't seen anyone with natural hair as strange as mine in a while.  
  
"Would you be needing something?"  
  
I put the cards down on the counter. "Yes. I would like to buy these and, do you know if there are any job openings around her?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes in fact, we could use some extra help here. My grandpa should be here tomorrow around five and if he says it's ok, then you can work here! By the way, I am Yugi Mouto."  
  
I nodded. "I am Koto Hisa."  
  
He smiled. "That's a pretty name. And it's always nice to meet new people!"  
  
I smiled for the first time that week. It felt good to see someone so energetic, and with such a innocent nature to. But still, there was a strange aura about him.  
I watched him closely as he rang up the total to the cards. He handed them to me.  
  
"So, you thinking of building a new deck?"  
  
I blushed a little in embarrassment. "Um, actually, this is my first one."  
  
At this his eyes widened. "What!? Well then, we have to get you started right away!"  
  
I looked at him quizzically as he ran over and set up a board.   
  
"Come on, I will help you make your deck."  
  
He said this as he dragged me over to the board. And then he started to set up on what I thought was his own deck.  
  
"You do know how to play, don't you?"   
  
I simply nodded as I opened my deck. The first card in one pack was called 'Winged Messenger'. [This is a real card.] It was rather powerful.  
Yugi looked over at my pack and his eyes widened.  
  
"That's a very rare card! I can't believe you got it on your first buy!"  
  
I Grinned broadly. "Well, then it looks like the fates have decided to repay me for all the bad luck I have been having!"  
  
He nodded. "Guess so. And I say that is one of the best repayments in the involvement of Duel Monsters!"  
  
I laughed. After awhile my deck was completely built and we both discovered that I also had an 'Diamond Dragon', which was also very rare. Me and Yugi were dueling when suddenly the door opened.  
I looked up to see a boy who looked allot like Yugi, except taller. He also had blond streaks and his eyes were more narrow. But the thing that confused me the most was his aura. It was exactly like Yugi's, except, completely different.  
  
He looked at me then narrowed his eyes at me. "You are the girl who ran into me in the street."  
  
I groaned and looked upward before slamming my head on the board. Yugi looked confused.  
  
"You met her before Yami?" The one called Yami snarled.  
  
"Yes, after she bumped into me she yelled at me. Then she punched me in the stomach."  
  
I peeked up at Yugi. I was surprised to see him trying to suppress a snicker. He failed.  
If looks could kill, Yugi would have dropped dead.   
  
"You find this funny Aibou!" Yugi winced then started giggling again.  
  
"Yami..(giggle).. it's just..(snort)..I never pictured you being beaten up by a girl!"  
  
At this time, Yamis luck went down the toilet. Joey walked in just in time to hear the last 7 words.  
  
"Yo! Yugi, you mean that are Pharaoh here got knocked down by a pathetic girl!"   
  
At this my head immediately snapped up. "What did you say?!?"  
  
I turned to glare him in the eye. He gulped and held up his hands in front of himself while getting a sweatdrop.  
  
"Look mister, whoever you are, I am not having a good day. So shove it with the whole 'girls being weak onnas thing'!"  
  
I turned back to Yugi who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You too Yugi, now lets get on with our game. I am very angry right now and it seems that even getting my best card out of the deck will not make me feel any better."  
  
As soon as a said 'game', it was like setting sugared water out. But instead of bugs, I got something worse crowding the area of the board. I got Boys.  
  
{Stupid boys}  
  
I drew my card, it was a black hole.   
  
"I will set this card face down, for now. I will also put down my 'Petit Dragon' in attack mode, and I will combine it with fire seed to make it a 'Darkfire Dragon', and now I will attack."  
  
The game went on like this until I noticed what time it was. At the time I still had my Darkfire Dragon out and we were still on the same life points.  
  
"I think I have to call it quits Yugi, it is 9:00 and I still have to find a place to stay."  
  
Yugi looked at me with surprise. "You mean you haven't found a place to stay yet? Then you will just have to stay with us!"  
  
I glanced at him. "You mean it?"  
  
He smiled. I caught a glimpse of Yami doing a no signal with his hands. "Sure, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
  
I gave the most shinning smile that day. "Arigato! You're Sugoi Yugi! Thanks allot, I owe you for this."  
  
He just blushed. Well, I mean we have plenty of room so you don't have to repay me for anything, it's no trouble at all."  
  
I gave him a sad smile in return. "Yugi, people have kicked me out of more than there houses before. So, this actually means something more than it would to an average person."  
  
I gave him another small smile. "So, where's my room?"  
  
He laughed, clearly glad for the subject change, and then motioned for the door that he had come from earlier. "Your room is upstairs, down the hallway, and it's the second door to the right."  
  
I smiled. "Arigato again Yugi, Goodnight!"  
  
I went up stairs and followed the directions to the bedroom, when I got there I looked around. It had a warm exterior with light pink walls and a yellow bed with a soft wood frame. It was decorated with pink pillows and looked extremely comfortable. I quickly changed and I slide into the covers.  
I almost immediately fell asleep. {I think I am going to like it in this dimension} 


End file.
